Smiles and Apple Pie
by FAlRYHEART
Summary: Now thinking like this wasn't what Kuroo Tesurou usually did. If he voiced his thoughts out loud for one, he thought that kenma would either throw all the gaming consoles he owned at kuroo's face, or that pretty much everyone he knew would laugh at him.


This is my first kuroken oneshot and I wrote this at an ungodly hour, plus it's probably terrible but meh. I don't own haikyuu ( although if I did all the people I shipped would be together smh )

* * *

" Kenma- "

No answer.

" Hey Kenma- "

No luck.

" Did you know I got the new monster hunter game for you- " Kuroo attempted to say, before Kenma looked up from his 3ds with his eyes slightly wide.

" What? " He asked, with the rare amount of excitement showing in his voice.

" Geez now you pay attention. " Kuroo mumbled.

" So you didn't get the game? " Kenma asked, pouting the slightest bit.

" Well I did get it for you although it's at home and I forgot to bring it over today, but that's not my point- " Kuroo began, before Kenma gave him a slight smile making him stop talking mid sentence.

" Thanks Kuro. " He said, going back to the game.

Kuroo sat there in awe of his best friends smile, which is not something people usually do. But he couldn't help it. Kenma was someone who rarely smiled, although that didn't necessarily count as a bad thing. That's because when kenma did actually smile, it would leave most people in awe because that simple smile was so .. amazing, that you couldn't help but be left there speechless. At least, that's what kuroo thought.

Now thinking like this wasn't what Kuroo Tesurou usually did. If he voiced his thoughts out loud for one, he thought that kenma would either throw all the gaming consoles he owned at kuroo's face, or that pretty much everyone he knew would laugh at him. Since his thoughts did mostly consist of his best friend and his smile. Kuroo always tried to keep his reputation under control, and never said out loud what he sometimes thought. He remembered when he and Kenma first became friends and used to play volleyball together once kenma got convinced to do so. Those were one of the best times in Kuroo's life for sure. He remembers one bright summer day how he and Kenma were playing volleyball outside and how Kenma accidentally hit himself straight in the face with the volleyball, making Kuroo burst out laughing. This made kenma mad and he didn't talk to kuroo the entire day, which was terrible- for kuroo at least. He attempted to convince kenma to talk to him multiple times which kenma didn't comply to. This carried on for the entire day, and then Kuroo was about to give up.

" Do you really hate me that much? " He mumbled, making kenma look at him surprised.

" I don't hate you, you're just a jerk. " Kenma stated, making Kuroo look at him, then grin.

" But I'm YOUR jerk. " He said, going over and ruffling Kenma's hair, earning him a scoff.

" Come on, why won't you smile? " Kuroo asked, earning him no answer. He then thought of something that might make Kenma's mood improve. He went out of the room, only to come back with something behind his back. Kenma sniffed the air acting like a little cat, then stared at Kuroo.

" Is that what I think it is?" He asked, making Kuroo shrug. Kenma immediately stood up, going over to snatch the apple pie out of Kuroo's hands with his eyes lighting up as he looked at the pie.

" Heyy- you could at least give me a thanks. " Kuroo said, as Kenma was about to walk out of the room. Kenma paused for a moment before smiling a slight bit, and then walking out of the room.

It was that smile that made him feel like anything else that came before was worth it. The rare times kenma did smile it would make kuroo feel happy and he wondered how someone could have such a beautiful smile.

Shaking off those thoughts, Kuroo snapped back to reality. He still thought about what his feelings could really mean- or that if they actually meant something. Or maybe he just liked admiring little things about kenma. Well whatever Kuroo's feelings were, he couldn't express them properly. He couldn't tell kenma, that's for sure.

" Hey Ken, wanna go out for some apple pie? My treat. " He said. Kenma immediately looked up, widening his eyes.

" Are you serious? " He asked, looking at Kuroo in surprise.

" Yeah, why not. " Kuroo shrugged, figuring he might as well take his friend out for his favourite dessert since he hadn't had it in a while. Kenma's face brightened up, as he immediately put his 3DS down and stood up. Both of them got ready and walked out of the house, after saying goodbye to Kenma's mother.

" Hey Kuroo? " Kenma asked.

" Yeah? "

Kenma smiled slightly as he grabbed Kuroo's hand out of the blue, indicating Kenma was now in a particularly good mood since he never usually liked holding hands or any sort of physical thing like that.

" Thank you. " He said quietly, his voice barely audible.

Kuroo also smiled in response and held Kenma's hand with content as they both walked to a good cafe. Kuroo might not have talked about his feelings, or told anyone about them, but as long as Kenma was Kenma and there were those little smiles or as long as kenma was happy, it was worth all the money he spend on apple pie ( even if he did spend a bit tOO much ) .

* * *

Well that's it, once again this was terrible and I wrote it god knows when but I have no other excuses


End file.
